Y así será
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Cuando Flor está por dar su último aliento, se reencuentra con su único y verdadero amor.


**¡Hola querid s fans de Flor! He aquí un pequeño One-Shot de mi serie favorita del a infancia. Aprovechando que hace poco volví a ver la serie completa 7u7 ésta vez en compañía de mi mamá y bueno… para quienes quisieron que Flor y Fede siempre estuvieran juntos.**

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Floricienta, pertenecen únicamente a Cris Morena.

* * *

 **= Y así será =**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sentía qué su lugar en el mundo estaba por terminar, sus adorados trillizos ya eran unos adultos hechos y derechos, en conjunto de los hermanos Fritzenwalden y compañía. Hacía ya muchísimos años que la vieja Greta había fallecido… muchos a decir verdad; suspiró con cansancio sobre su cama. Ella tampoco ya no era necesaria en ese lugar, además su deteriorada salud ya no ayudaba en nada.

Agradecía que el único que podría seguir cuidando de todos aquellos que amaba, aún estaba con una salud estable. Los minutos que pasaban, la vida se le iba como agua de las manos… todos los nenes que ella había cuidado durante años habían tomado su propio sendero en la vida.

—Ya es hora—comentó ella, viendo con cansancio al que era su esposo.

—No quiero que me dejes, Flor—comentó él con tristeza, aguantando las lágrimas por ver a la mujer que amaba en aquella cama.

Tosió con fuerza—Mi tiempo en éste lugar está por terminar.

— ¡No digas eso Flor!—exclamó un joven Tomás, un chico de casi veinte años.

En aquella habitación dónde había sido su vida llena de felicidad, se encontraban todos los que consideraba importantes. Franco, Nicolás, Maia, Tomás, Andrés, Federico, su amada Margarita y él… Máximo.

—Oh Tomy—volvió a toser con fuerza, provocándose un dolor en el pecho por el esfuerzo—Yo siempre los voy a cuidar—sonrió con debilidad—Al igual que mis haditas.

A pesar de que ya era una mujer anciana; jamás dejó de creer en aquellas hadas que muchas veces le ayudaron a lo largo de su vida.

Con tristeza, Máximo llegó hasta Florencia. Tomando su mano pálida, el color apiñonado que ella poseía se había desvanecido gracias a que ella estaba entre el mundo de los vivos y la muerte.

Varios sollozos llenaron la habitación, Maia se había colocado entre Franco y Nicolás para abrazarlos a ambos. Ya que ellos también veían a la mujer qué había sido una amiga, hermana e incluso una madre…

—Mami—llamó Margarita—No te vayas… no me dejes sola.

—No vas a estar sola mi amor—sonrió nuevamente la Santillán.

Su vida había sido hermosa en todos los sentidos, aunque fue complicada al inicio. Realmente estaba agradecida con Dios por esa gran oportunidad que le habían dado al conocer a esas maravillosas personas.

Y ante los ojos verdosos de la canosa mujer una luz brillante apareció frente a ella, sabía que solamente ella podía verla, ya que los que estaban en la habitación no podían hacerlo… sus arrugados labios por el paso de los años se curvaron en una leve sonrisa… era el momento.

—Chicos—llamó la mujer—No los dejaré nunca. Se los prometo, por mis haditas…

Máximo ahogó un sollozo lastimero cuando sintió como el agarre de Florencia poco a poco se aflojaba. Y aquella que tanto amó poco a poco cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios blancuzcos. Su pecho dejó de inflarse pues había dejado de respirar.

Y como ella nunca dejó de creer, su alma se desprendió de aquel cansado cuerpo terrenal. En aquel resplandor de luz la esperaba cierta persona que nunca dejó de amar, a pesar de tantos años de él haber dejado ese mundo a una edad temprana nunca dejó de amarle… él era la persona que siempre quiso volver a ver.

Federico.

Federico le sonreía con aquel cariño que lo caracterizó en vida al mirar a Florencia, le tendía la mano con armonía para llevarla a su lado una vez más.

Se sentía viva a pesar de haber muerto solo unos minutos. Podía ver a los que más quería llorar su muerte con muchísimo dolor, se desmoronaban y gritaban su nombre para que reaccionará su deteriorado cuerpo.

—Don Freezer—habló el alma de la mujer que siempre le amo.

—Florcita—que anhelante se escuchaba su voz grave. ¡Tantos años y nunca olvidó su timbre de voz! Se veía igual a como cuando la última vez—Es hora de irnos.

—Pero… los chicos… mis hijos… el Condorito…

—Nos alcanzarán en su momento Flor—Federico tomó la mano de Flor. Aquella alma femenina seguía con la apariencia de una anciana. El cabello de aquel espíritu era blanco en totalidad… la luz que los llamaba se hacía más potente.

Aunque no segura del todo, tomó la mano de Federico. Sintiendo aquella sensación de amor…

 _Será un gran amor hasta el final_

 _Que nadie nunca podrá separar_

 _Un gran amor._

 _Y el corazón tanto esperó y así será._

Aquel lazo entre sus manos transparentes se hizo fuerte, causando un resplandor enorme entre las palmas de ambos entes. Y como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado se abrazaron con todo ese cariño contenido por años.

—Esperé mucho Florcita—comentó él, sintiendo aunque ya estuviera muerto.

—Freezer—sonrió ella, abrazándolo de vuelta.

Tomó el mentón de la joven y al juntar sus labios fue como un segundo respiro para la mujer. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, el alma envejecida de Florencia comenzó a rejuvenecer llenándola de aquel pasado, tantas emociones estaban de por medio y viendo una última vez a los chicos que seguían llorando volvió a besar al rubio que siempre amó.

Si amó mucho a Máximo, pero Federico había sido su primer amor, el único pues su corazón viviente había quedado muy lastimado. Aunque superó el dolor de perder al hombre que ahora la besaba jamás dejó de extrañarlo y sentirlo.

 _Te siento ese beso que no fue  
Te siento en las ausencias  
Te siento en los escombros de éste amor que me llenó de pena  
Te siento cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo._

— ¡Espere!—exclamó el ahora joven espíritu—Déjeme despedirme de los demás.

—Adelante mi amor—comentó Federico. Había esperado muchísimos años para volver a tener a su lado a Florencia. Podía esperar solo unos instantes más.

Florencia sonrió enamorada, para ella el tiempo que había pasado ya no lo era más. Estaba con él… llevó su mano a sus rosados labios y mandó un beso enorme a los llorosos en la habitación.

Y aquellos sintiendo la magia que caracterizó a la muchacha, pudieron sentir el cálido beso que ella les mandó sacándoles una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas.

Era momento de irse. Decidió mirar al hombre que amaba a pesar de todo, qué le sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo. Vestía como en aquel entonces, ese pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa blanca. La luz los llamaba.

El Fritzenwalden tomó con ánimo la mano de su florecita, y dirigió su mirada al resplandor. Infundiendo valor al espíritu femenino caminaron ambos con lentitud viendo por última vez a aquellos que seguían llorando; cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos una esfera de luz aún los cubría.

Pudo ver a todos aquellos que estuvieron con ella. ¡Su mamá! ¡Su mamá! Se tapó la boca con alegría y mucha felicidad al ver los rubios cabellos de la mujer que le había dado la vida, ésta le sonreía con mucho cariño y extendía los brazos para recibirla.

—Ve mi vida—indicó Federico y vio correr a la rejuvenecida Florencia al lado de Margarita Valente.

También en ese lugar se encontraban los padres del rubio, quiénes sonreían por la escena entre ambos espíritus. Greta y Antoine estaban también en ese lugar; con imágenes jóvenes pues habían abandonado hacía ya muchísimo tiempo sus cuerpos humanos. La abuela Nilda también se encontraba viendo a su nieta.

—Mi Flor—habló Margarita, abrazando a su chiquilla.

—Mami—sollozó el espíritu.

—Por fin estamos juntos.

— ¡Pero los chicos, mis trilliz, todos!—

—Mi amor—habló Federico—Ya nos alcanzarán en su momento y todos podremos estar juntos.

Flor asintió quitándose las lágrimas de la cara, viendo con cariño a todos. Se separó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a los de Federico pues añoraba su contacto, su cariño. Cuando la luz hubo terminado se encontraban todos en un amplio valle con muchos angelitos por el lugar, el mismo donde todos habían permanecido todos esos años en su descanso eterno, donde nada les dolía ni les molestaba. Solamente se encargaban de estar en la eternidad.

Era como sentirse viva, al estar con Federico, lo besó con cariño mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Añoraba el contacto con esa mujer, verla desde los cielos había sido hermoso, doloroso, emocionante. ¡Pero ahora ella estaba con él! A pesar de haber muerto, en la eternidad podían estar juntos.

Pues aunque poco tiempo después los demás los alcanzarán en esa eternidad, Florencia Fazzarino Santillán amaba a Federico Fritzenwalden, y cuando todos se les unieran estarían contentos. Pues el rubio siempre había sido el primer y único amor verdadero de Florencia.

Para ese paraíso, el tiempo ahí era diferente al del mundo de los vivos pues un día en ese lugar. Significaban tres meses allá.

—Ahora por siempre podremos estar juntos mi Florcita—

—Te amo Fede—sonrió ella, abrazando al hombre que la hacía sentir maripositas.

—Nunca dejé de amarte.

—Yo tampoco mi Freezer.

—Vos siempre fuiste lo que siempre más amé—habló el alemán.

—Yo nunca dejé de pensarte—ella confesó abrazándose más a él—A pesar de haber muerto, no hubo momento donde no te buscara incluso en mis sueños. Siempre esperé volver a verte.

Un beso más los invadió por completo, fundiendo para la eternidad su amor. Importando poco lo que pasará a su alrededor, podían permitirse en ese momento ser egoístas y disfrutar de estar nuevamente juntos en la eternidad.

Por fin Floricienta había sido rescatada por su príncipe azul.

Ambos espíritus se convirtieron en estrellas que prometieron cuidar a todos los Fritzenwalden y compañía hasta que se les unieran. Cada noche estrellada, ese par de lucecitas en el oscuro cielo estaban juntas muy resplandecientes y cuando alguno de los chicos miraban al cielo, podían ver la amplia sonrisa que Florencia les regaló y junto a ella estaba Federico.

—Por fin pudieron estar juntos—habló Maia, mirando con cariño el cielo.

—Flor nunca dejó de amar a Fede—habló Franco, abrazando a su hermana.

—Es triste que Flor nos haya dejado—comentó Martín, un joven alto—Pero… Me siento feliz porque estoy seguro que ella y Fede ya están juntos.

—Siempre debió ser así—comentó Tomás, apoyando la idea de sus hermanos mayores.

—Amó mucho a Max, pero… no era Fede.

Ante la plática de los Fritzenwalden, los trillizos de Florencia miraban el cielo no entendiendo del todo. Pero estaban contentos pues si su madre en el cielo era feliz, ellos también lo serían, y junto a ellos los abrazaba su viejo padre. Qué también tenía un temple triste pero una sincera sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios arrugados.

"— _Sé feliz mi Florecita—"_ _ **él**_ siempre supo que Flor nunca dejó de amar al hombre que le salvó la vida en aquellos años mozos. Aunque ella no se lo dijera, muchas veces la vio abrazando un retrato del fallecido Fritzenwalden, nunca la culpó.

Pues muy en su interior se sentía culpable por haber roto un cuento de hadas de su querida mujer.

Y por eso ahora estaba feliz, triste, pero feliz de saber que aquellos dos se iban a reencontrar para la eternidad.

 _Será un gran amor hasta el final_

 _Que nadie nunca podrá separar_

 _Un gran amor._

 _Y el corazón tanto esperó y así será._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es cortito, pero bonito a final de cuentas. A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, fue triste porque Flor muere pero en su letargo mortal, Federico fue a recibirla.**

 **Me tomé la inspiración de Titanic, como cuando Rose fallece en su cama y al desprenderse de su cuerpo mortal, viaja a las profundidades del océano para reencontrarse con Jack, y nuevamente su espíritu ha rejuvenecido solo para estar con él y todos los pasajeros del navío, algo así de parecido.**

 **Espero que realmente les guste y me dejen un review para saber que opinan.**

 **Estaré trayendo varios shots, pues éste fandom tiene muy poquitos escritos y somos aún muchos seguidores de la serie. Sin más me despido de todos ustedes.**


End file.
